The Forbidden
by Fangurlcraz
Summary: Everything that happens in the story is against the rules. Sadie and Anubis, and Carter and Percy. Summary can not get any worse but the story is good! Read and see.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Hi everyone! I am new to this whole thing so please don't kill me if I mess up! Rate comment and share. Tell me what I should improve on Thanks Enjoy!

* * *

SADIE

Hey everyone I'm back. Sorry it took so long to record but hey, not my fault. I thrashing around on my queen sized bed in the Brooklyn house as my heart thumped rapidly refusing to rest. "Ughhhh" I groaned. A boy's silhouette kept floating in and out if my head. A drop dead gorgeous jackal boy. _Get out of my head_ I screamed mentally plopping my head on the enchanted head rest. That did not feel good. Out of annoyance, I _ha-di ed _my desk into smithereens. _I really need to see him_! My head screamed. _W'peh _I muttered under my breath, instantly, a portal opened showing a tall marble hallway, _The Hall of Judgement_. Slowly, I stepped on to the wooden floor board unsure if I should really step through now only inches away I heard a soft purring sound, _Bast_! Quickly scrambling under my blankets and waving away the portal just as the cat goddess knocked on the door. An inch of light filled the room, " Sadie" Bast purred," My kitten are you all right?" I sat up pretending to having fallen a sleep, " Hi," I moaned then fell back on my pillow. I guess I did a good acting job because she soon left the room. When my _ba_ finally decided to go on a trip, I don't think it could have picked a worser place.

ANUBIS

The words Jackal boy kept ringing in my ears and I knew it was her. "Lady Kane " I said amused as a shimmering ba appeared in front of me, "came to visit?"

"Anubis," she muttered, " I told you not to call me that! I have a name you know! I am Sadie Kane 16 years old"

"As you wish Sadie," bowing slightly completely enjoying myself. Her flustered expression was priceless.

"Ugh, you are impossible." Then she disappeared. I was a bit disappointed to see her go, but there was nothing I could do. She was a mortal and me a god. Sometimes I just wish to be human again, which was of course ridiculous.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

SADIE

I woke with a start as Bast yelled in frustration, "Sadie," she hissed "what did you do to your desk?"

Sitting up groggily, I remembered last night... "It bothered me." I stated simply as I hopped out of bed and into the shower. When I got back inside the room, I found that Bast had fixed everything for me; my broken desk, my messy bed and even my clothes and garbage infested floor. As I got dressed in my usual attire,( that is, other than my linen pajama shirt) a pair of black skinny jeans, my gray sweatshirt, as well as my trusty combat boots, the smell of bacon wavered into my room.

Downstairs, Zia sat on Carter's lap watching the TV, and Bast went out for a stroll. I took a bacon sandwich as Carter announced importantly, " That was m-" but the rest of his sentence was drowned by the howl of the cold December wind. " W'peh," I muttered and instantly a portal opened leading to nowhere. I did not have a certain place in mind but just as I step through, _Anubis_ my mind called without permission. With a yelp I landed on something firm yet soft.

I was in a room, a room covered in black. Beautiful papyrus lamps lit up the corners of the room as they flickered ever so slightly. Someone moaned underneath as something shifted. _Oh. My. Gods._ I murmured _This cannot be..._ I was encased in a glittering web of light, soft black sheets cocooned a sleeping figure. Only the top of the messy black hair peeked from the blankets. Slowly I crept up the bed until I was laying right besides the figure, slowly edging into the warm blankets as I reassured myself, _he's asleep don't worry. _The blanket shifted until a long warm arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me in close. My body shivered as the warm skin sent chills up my spine while my head rested int he crook of his neck. It was completely obvious that I could not and would not move from that spot for it felt so right to have Anubis's arm wrapped around me. Of course something has to go wrong. Bloody typical. My leg gently brushed against his soft silky pajama and Anubis's eyes fluttered open. I cursed under my breath as he suddenly let go of me and sat up. I was well aware of his bare chest when it was pressed against me but seeing it was a different thing. It's well developed abs looked utterly delicious. _Gods, what am I thinking about?_

"Umm..." he mumbled as color rushed to his cheeks " what are you...what was I..."

"It's not what you think..." I mumbled as I tried to tear my eyes off of his bare chest. "I was just...just trying to wake you up..." He gave me a quizzical look. " then you pulled me into a you know..." I gestured to him.

"Oh..." He mumbled "sorry..." he looked down then gave me an apologetic look. His chocolate brown eyes melting into my soul.

I slowly leaned in not knowing what I was doing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and mumbled into his ears, "I don't mind at all..." I pressed my lips onto his and an incredible warmth spread through my body. I suck and nipped softly at his bottom lip, feeling the soft skin. What in the bloody world am I doing? I was starting to pull away when I felt a large hand pressing against my head pulling me even deeper into the kiss...


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Probably have to change the ratings now... Never the less... hope you enjoy...!

* * *

"Anubis..." I moaned into his mouth a satisfying shiver ran throughout my body. Anubis's tongue slowly crept into my mouth, soft slimy and incredibly _delicious_. _He tasted heavenly..._fear suddenly found its way into my mind. Reluctantly I pulled away, confusion reflected in his eyes. Hurt and betrayed, " What's wrong Sadie!" he whispered gently cupping my face in his large warm hands, "Did I do something wrong?"

Violently I shook my head. He waited for my response, " I was scared Anubis," My voice cracked and thats when I could not contain myself anymore. Now, I was not a big crier so when I cried, Anubis kknew something was wrong. Thats what I like about him. " Your a god Anubis, we cannot do this...what if...what if I died and you live on?" Tears spilled out over the rim of my eyes.

"Then there's no reason for you to cry," I looked up confused, "if you died I am the one that'll be heart broken and did you forget who I am?" Though his words did a wonderful magic trick.. I still could not take it all in.

"Of course I know who you are. You are Anubis, the mighty and handsome god of pretty much nothing useful!"

" Sadie," Anubis chuckled softly looking straight into my eyes melting my soul as those deep chocolate eyes stared intently, "I love you..." He was serious, his eyes spoke of truth.

I gasped not believing what I had heard, " If you are ever to be found lying to me about this, I will kill you." He's smile was as dazzling as the sun and I wanted to stay like this forever but I knew I could not. Anubis grabbed my arms and tug me towards him when I started to get off the bed.

"You are not going any where until I am done with you..." He flipped her under him and surveyed my clothes. "This is not right..." he mutter.

"For your information, I like my outfit!" I snapped at him "and if you don't get off my now I swear-" Anubis put a finger to my lips. A hungry glint shone in his eyes as he snapped his fingers.

"That's much better..." his eyes seem to stare at my breast. I was now dressed in a black almost see through nightie with a matching black bra and panties.

"You stupid!" I murmured although quiet pleased by his hunger for my body.

Our lips met yet again and this time it was not messy like the first one. It was slow and every second was joy in my heart. Our tongues curled against each other exploring the mouth. His hand wandered everywhere, up my thighs, at the nape of my neck and on my breast. It was the most wonderful feeling ever. I could feel him through the thin cloth as he starts to harden and lengthen. I slipped my hands under the rim of his pants and I could feel his muscles tense as I inched deeper. Moving from his lips, I licked his jawline and sucking on a piece of firm skin at the nape of his neck. Still stroking him very near his groin, I toyed with his nipples using my tongue, lip and mouth. Slowly moving along, placing a kiss on every inch of his bare skin. His tight muscles delighted me as I moved down to his naval sucking hard. Using my teeth, I gripped the waist band of his black pants and looking up at him. His chest was huffing and his eyes trained on my movements. A devilish smile played across my face. I slowly inched downwards until I saw the top of another black layer of attire.

"Sadie..." Anubis sounded desperate as my hands continued to stroke him nonstop.

"Yes?" Massaging and grabbing hold of it through the thin cloth. He felt so good as he continued to lengthen and harden even more.

"SADIE!" He's hands gripped my shoulders hard and the wetness came into my hands. I was delighted!

I rested my head on his heaving chest but continuing to massage him. Suddenly I felt myself being pulled upward and flipped under. Anubis was on top again but my hands never left the spot. He leaned down and started working from my ear to my lips to...

Sadie! Voices murmured in my ears. Sadie! It was Carter and Bast, "Thanks for ruining my moment" I muttered. Anubis's confusion told me I had said it out loud. "Sorry, I have to go now.." I blushed a deep red and Anubis's puppy eyes reflected great disappointment.

He nodded softly placing a light kiss on my forehead before he got off. "I must attend to my duties as well..." Though he did not looked pleased.

"Now please hand me back my clothed before Carter comes in and see us so ruddily dressed." I smiled sweetly and opened a portal back to Brooklyn house once I was dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

PLEASE RATE COMMENT AND SHARE! LONGEST CHAPTER YET ENJOY!

* * *

Sadie where have you been?" Carter rushed towards me as I plopped down on the comfy couch at Brooklyn house. Apparently I had been gone longer than I had imagined,(Well time does travel differently in the duat.)the sun had already set and everyone had gone to sleep, probably uninformed of my disappearance.

"The Dog..." hissed Bast, her feline eyes glared intently at me, "you were with _it_...?"

Carter looked at me with utter disbelief, "Sadie what were you..." he trailed off as I shot him one of my famous death glares.

"It is not what you think." With that I got up and went upstairs to my room, no doubt still sporting that goofy grin. I wrenched my closet door open and looked at my poster of Anubis, in his jackal form of course but so what.

CARTER

Hey guys, surprised? Don't be. I've only got a few things to share. Sadie's hiding something. Yeah, yeah call me Captain Obvious but I was not with you during that _trip_ she took. Well yeah now I know about it because of this recording but back then I did not know and I am not impressed. But she is my sis, what did I expect ? Don't know...

So...where should I start? (HEY SADIE!)

SADIE

Sorry guys, I managed to wrestle the microphone out of Carter's hands. Sorry you had to go through all that. (Carter says that you guys would miss a good part if I don't give back the mic. Remember this is _your_ sake.)

CARTER

(Really Sadie that was unnecessary! Oh yea it is not!)

So any way do you guys remember that guy I met briefly (*Note* Spoiler for Son of Sobek) think his name was Percy. In case you forgot, we met, defeated this crocodile and I gave him my name so he can call to me one time only. I was sleeping, typical time for him to call to me. I woke with a start to an urgent voice in my head saying _Carter_!

_O Gods. _I clambered out of bed and stumbled into Sadie's room I knew we had to rush to this Percy chap's side.

What I saw made no sense in my head, there was piles of clothes littering the floor, there was two shapes on the bed. My sister's and O Gods I don't even want to know I'll let Sadie tell you that bit. (FYI if Sadie had not run into Zia and me in the bathroom... she would be so dead. )

So any ways, after some really weird things, and a few curses, she got dressed we rushed out the door. Somehow I knew exactly where to go.

"Carter..." I heard a voice mutter softly, " You came..." We were surrounded with dark gloomy trees, no doubt in the middle of a large forest.

At first I thought Percy had led me into a trap, until I saw that he had a girl with him as well. Stormy gray eyes, startling but somehow it felt like she was piercing into my soul with those eyes.

"So," she began slowly, " your this Carter person, and you?" addressing my sister.

"Sadie." Sadie said sticking out her chin.

She smiled. "I like your attitude, I'm Annabeth, and this is" gestures to the boy, "Percy." No sooner had she said his name a roar washed over the forest and I felt time it's self slow down.

SADIE

Cheers brother dearest, leave them hanging and now they'll probably skip tis part. (By the way, why do you get to narrate the cool battles and me the dirty parts?)Although I find that hard to believe since I am quite hard to ignore.

It has been a few days since I had last visited Anubis mind you, and I was becoming restless again. I paced up and down the hallway not knowing what to do, and that's when I heard a sharp high in take sorta like a yelp? The first thing that came to mind was that one of our younger initiates was in danger, a girl most likely, so I hand no trouble opening the door of the bathroom. Shock washed over me and my mind was scarred for life.

Perched on the sink counter was Zia, she had on a plain white tank top and a camouflage skirts, most likely because she wanted to feel more like a normal teenage girl. Kneeling underneath her was Carter, literally underneath, with only his boxer shorts. Zia's lace panties was at her ankle and she had her legs spread apart. Thank goodness for her skirts because it hid what I did not want to see. Carter's head was underneath her skirt and Zia was moaning in satisfaction.

I tried to stifle a laugh as Zia tug on Carter and looked at me with absolute horror in her eyes. "Okay," I stepped back through the door and into the hallway, "might want to lock this incase someone comes this way..." I knew I could black mail Carter with this later.

I clambered onto bed, and felt myself drift off to sleep, but suddenly heard a howling sound. It sounded different but familiar at the same time, not quite like a dog nor a wolf. _A jackal!_

"I give you permission to enter," I spoke formally as I got out of bed. "God of the soul, Anubis." Just when I finished chanting, a cold gust of wind greeted my face, as it died down there he was calmly pacing my room like it was an old place filled with memories. The nerves, he appeared just as gorgeous as he had always been, but was it my imagination or was he even handsomer? If that was possible.

"So why are you here?" I demanded " thought you could only appear in places of death or a temple, surely no one has died here."

"I suppose not," he said, " but some one does seem to worship me around here." There was a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, as he gestured to my open closet door. I mutter a curse, and slammed the door shut. The way his eyes followed me, the way his lips parted, the way his ears stuck out to the sides, the way his eyes melted me, made my heart skip a beat.

He inched closer and that was it for me. I ran over to him and jumped on, wrapping my legs around his waist and grabbing his head. I wanted to get as much of him as possible as I kissed him senselessly. Anubis stood shocked at first but wrapped his arms around my waist squeezing my butt hard. Groaning into his mouth as he kissed back with such passion and force, he set me down on my dresser counter never parting our lips. Items shattered and clumbled to the floor as I settled shrugged off his leather jacket, we parted just long enough to catch our breath and for Anubis to pull his shirt over his head. Bare skin glistened under the moonlight, our lips met again and my hand slid across the smooth tender skin. His abs felt hard and solid under my fingers and I could not help but wonder if they had a good gym in the duat.

Gently, he picked my up again, his hands sliding under my shirt, this time landing on my bed, I pulled off my shirt revealing my bare chest and skin. Anubis gasped as I leaned and hooked my fingers under the rim of his jeans it came off shortly. Completely undressed I scooted back on the bed and got comfortable I spread my legs apart and waited for Anubis. Crawling up slowly, rubbing against my skin he kissed my forehead, and my ears. I could not help but moan loudly as his abs dragged deliciously against my chest. _Thank gods my room was soundproof_.

Wind howled outside and Anubis tensed for only a moment, but i felt his mouth close around me. But that was when the door to my room burst open. Thank the gods again for the blanket over me.


End file.
